


Esencia ľudskosti

by Izvin



Category: The Name of the Rose (1986)
Genre: Books, Gen, Heartwarming, Idealism, Introspection, People, Priorities, faith - Freeform
Language: Slovenčina
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izvin/pseuds/Izvin
Summary: Taká úvaha inšpirovaná scénou, kde William takmer zostal v knižnici a potom ho Adso uvidel vyjsť von živého a zdravého.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Esencia ľudskosti

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Essence Of Humanity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197119) by [Kasiyabulsara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasiyabulsara/pseuds/Kasiyabulsara)



„Vám na tých knihách snáď záleží viac než na ľuďoch.“

V Adsovom tóne a línii obočí bola výčitka. A hoci je výrečný, tu sa mu jazyk zamotával.

Ľudia... Ľudia sú tu len chvíľu, vydaný napospas peripetiám vonkajšieho sveta, krehké zraniteľné telá starnúce, pamäť blednúca, schopnosť predávať z generácie na generáciu obmedzená a nepresná. Zato knihy sú nesmrteľné. Pri správnom zaobchádzaní vydržia stáročia, myšlienky v nich zaznamená sa dajú prepisovať do nespočtu kópií, ozdobné a poučné obrazy napodobniť verne.

To, čo sa v nich skrýva, sú čriepky božieho plánu a esencia ľudskosti, výkvet ducha, záchova tých najcennejších z ľudského pokolenia a ako bohom daná milosť dokážu povznášať a sýtiť davy a kráľovstvá vďaka poznaniu a kráse v nich bez toho, aby z nich ubudlo. Chlieb a ryby – papier a slová. Až keď posledný výtlačok diela zanikne, to je ozajstný skon človeka, čo ju napísal a strata pre všetkých ostatných. Díva sa na jednu ovečku, uchádzajúcu a potrebujúcu pomoc a díva sa na knihu a za knihou vidí stádo.

No nerúha sa? V závere sú to všetko len hmotné statky. Večnosť a dokonalosť čakajú v posmrtnom živote, s Bohom na výsostiach. Podľa vierouky nemal by lipnúť k životu ani spísaným vedomostiam viac než k starosti o spásu nesmrteľnej duše. Nepripúšťať si takú trpkosť a žiaľ. A predsa. Azda všetci by sa zdesili predstavy, že by Biblia bola navždy stratená a múdrosť v nej zabudnutá. Kniha kníh a tie ostatné sú anjelmi, ktorí jej pomáhajú. Možno mu teda vyčítať, že sú preň na poprednom mieste?

Hodnotné svojím prínosom, ale čo z toho, keď nebude komu a kým? Keď v starosti o knižnicu nechá ľahnúť popolom všetko ostatné? Osamotené bez myslí, ktoré by ich lúštili, sú tiché smrťou. S povzdychom sa odvráti a dá na ústup. Už bolo takmer neskoro. Esencia ľudskosti a čriepky plánu, ale tu vedľa neho je človek celý, plán vykonávaný a azda sú ešte vzácnejšie vo svojej prchavosti a tak nechá zadymené zväzky a kotúče dopadnúť na zem a objíme rozochveného chlapca.


End file.
